


love letters

by lowkeyhateme



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyhateme/pseuds/lowkeyhateme
Summary: dream has a section in his notes full of love letters he can never send.it had all started as a joke i mean friends flirt all the time right? so why did he fall so hard for the boy he calls his best friend. and what will sapnap think when he finds out?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 34





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> please don’t share with content creators! if any of them find out (which i’m sure they won’t because no one will read this) i will delete this fic straight away.

Dream knew he had to end the stream soon, he had been streaming for four hours already and knew he wasn’t going to get a good time on his speed runs. But he didn’t want to end purely because he wanted to keep talking to George. Sure they could keep talking off screen but he wasn’t sure George would stay up. 

Still, it had been four hours and he was starting to get tired and hungry and it wasn’t like he wouldn’t speak to George tomorrow. 

Why was it like this? Why couldn’t he just end its not like him and George don’t talk everyday, they’re best friends. So why did Dream feel like this, where had these feelings come from. The butterflies every time he talks the warmth whenever he uses his face-cam. 

Did George get this too, was this just a normal thing with best friends? He had never felt it with Sapnap so what did it really mean.

”hey i think i’m going to head out now.” George said stopping Dreams train of thought. 

“Ok i was going to end soon anyway so i’ll just end now,” Dream stated a weird feeling had come over him and he didn’t know how to handle it, was it disappointed? “Goodnight guys thank you for coming out i appreciate it a lot!”

After finishing up with the stream Dream went to grab food before going back to his room, that’s where he spent most of his time. Locked away in his room just playing video games and talking to friends. He liked his life but it was very bland nowadays, now that he didn’t talk to anyone unless they made contact first. 

It hadn’t even occurred to Dream that his friends would get worried when he stopped texting first. But they had and maybe they should be because to be honest Dream didn’t know what was wrong with him just that his feelings had changed. 

Sitting down, he took out his phone filled with notifications from fans yet even though he was incredibly grateful none of these people were George.

_Stop it Dream! he is your friend and these are your fans appreciate them._

He put his phone away and lay down closing his eyes...


End file.
